


svt drabble collection #2

by rippedjuns



Series: drabble collections [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of star references, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutie pies, Fluff, Gay Icon!Jisoo, Horror Films, I LIVE FOR IT, I love Cheolsoo can you tell, M/M, Overall Softies, Seaside Dates, Shakespeare References, Sorry Not Sorry, Theres one very good boi, They live in Britain for one of the stories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and broke seungcheol (for some reason), and his name is Buster, cinema dates, for each other of course, its literally just cheolsoo, literally my favourite concept is thotshua, seungcheol's plan backfired, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: the second installment of my drabble collectionthis collection's theme:for the world we're gonna make: the cheolsoo edition





	1. this bud of love

**Author's Note:**

> this one's gonna be in chapters because the drabbles quite long???? ig?????  
> long enough to not be considered drabbles tbh but hey ho here we go
> 
> I LOVE CHEOLSOO AND THEY DESERVE THE WORLD
> 
> now playing - valentine by 5 seconds of summer

sometimes - just sometimes - jisoo regrets deciding to date a literature major. 

 

there’s no doubt that jisoo is in love with choi seungcheol, for when seungcheol enters the room, the younger boy’s entire being turns to jelly; and when their bodies make contact, jisoo melts into a puddle, unable to feel his limbs nor control them. he’s an absolute sucker for seungcheol, especially when they cuddle up on the sofa and watch nineties leonardo dicaprio films (because that’s one thing they surprisingly have in common: a love for the young actor), or when seungcheol’s arms become jisoo’s belt when he’s making dinner or brushing his teeth or trying on clothes, the former holding the latter together. furthermore, jisoo’s heart couldn’t bare to handle the sugary giggles that leave him addicted and coveting more every time.

 

but there is one thing that seungcheol does, in which jisoo finds ultimately cheesy.

 

_ his cheesy pick up lines. _

 

“i do love nothing in the world so well as you.” he whispered into jisoo’s ear as the latter entered through the apartment door, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. 

 

sighing, jisoo smiled, holding onto the hands that created a buckle around jisoo’s waist. “where did you get that one from then? romeo & juliet?”

 

“actually, it’s much ado about nothing, you uncultured swine.” seungcheol’s fingers crawled from their original position to the younger’s armpits, tapping at them like piano keys which left the latter squirming and losing his balance. 

 

“but i’m //your// uncultured swine.” the giggling mess of a boy wriggled his way out of the older’s embraced, with a music theory paper to perfect in his bag. cuddles will have to wait until later that night, because even though jisoo is obsessed with seungcheol, he will always prioritise his studies.

 

unfortunately, seungcheol didn’t get that message.

 

“o, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” a pout formed upon the older’s lips, tugging at jisoo’s heartstrings like a guitar just with a change in vocal tone and a facial expression. jisoo knew he was definitely deep into love when he walked back up to seungcheol and pecked the pout away, thumbs painting circles on the backs of the latter’s hands.

 

“move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” jisoo hoped that seungcheol’s inner literature major didn’t scold him for wrong usage of the quote, but he was trying to outdo his boyfriend as he leaned in to place another fragile gift to his lips. dry chapstick tingled on his lips, each synchronised movement allowing jisoo to feel the cracked yet colourful lips of seungcheol’s, and giving seungcheol the opportunity to chew on jisoo’s slim bottom lip. both boys giggled under the kiss, attempting to keep their breathing normal yet failing due to how their partner always took the air out of the other’s lungs. jisoo wondered whether romeo and juliet shared a kiss as astonishing as this, and whether miranda and ferdinand would be jealous of their relationship.

 

when they had to part (which was such sweet sorrow), jisoo saw their fate in seungcheol’s eyes, hidden amongst the night sky and the older’s maroon irises. as jisoo was starstruck in awe of the clear beauty in front of him, the beauty purred; “if it be thus to dream, still let me sleep.”

 

“you’re actually the cheesiest person i’ve ever known, but for some reason i still love you.”

 

“i know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say ‘i love you’.”

 

“well then, i love thee too.”

 


	2. buster the good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samoyeds are the cutest dogs they're so fLUFFFYYYYYY  
> ((dog owner!cheol))

choi seungcheol was the proud owner of one very good boy named buster. 

 

he was a one and a half year old samoyed, with the softest white fur that would shed all over the house that they inhabited. buster would always be there for seungcheol when he came home from an exhausting day of work, or a disappointing date. seungcheol was starting to believe that he was just undateable, but then buster loved him, and always curled up beside him as they watch game of thrones every night, so does he even need a man?

 

buster was also a fairly big dog, and needed two walks a day in order to release all the energy building up inside of him throughout the hours of the day. seungcheol didn’t mind, it kept him fit and it kept buster happy, so he pushed through the fast runs chasing after buster, who usually gets distracted by a pigeon. 

 

as he took buster on the walks through their local park, seungcheol liked to focus on the beauty of nature.as a result, he constantly started at this one man on the grass.

 

every evening, this male would sit on the grass with his legs stretched out, reading a book with the stars as his nightlight. seungcheol was always fascinated by this man, and as to why he would sit out every night to read when his home is probably much more comfortable. it was obvious to buster, however, that seungcheol was in love with this male, for his pace would slow down to stare at him when buster was just getting into a steady rhythm. seungcheol would never go and approach the male to talk to him, and buster didn’t understand why he doesn’t try. it’s easy! people love him when he runs over to them, they pet his head, stroke underneath his chin, and call him a good boy! won’t this man do the same with seungcheol if he just goes over and talks?

 

buster was getting tired of it, so if seungcheol can’t build up the courage, then he will have to take the first step for his owner. 

 

sunset was glazing the horizon one night, and seungcheol was approaching the area where he would catch the same man relaxing underneath the beautiful skyline, and buster had prepared himself. dogs may not seem intelligent, but he had already perfectly planned out his little scheme. he had a feeling that this man could be something that his owner needed, a calm ocean to contrast the storm in his head. both buster and seungcheol passed the tall oak trees, filtering the wind that blew against buster’s fluffy fur. with his beady eyes focused, and his energy from his iams biscuits built up in his body, buster was ready to make his owner’s dreams come true. 

 

then buster saw the young man, reading some orange book. 

and he bolted towards him.

 

“buster! stop it!” seungcheol tried to control his dog with the lead, but buster was too strong at this point in time, pulling seungcheol towards the male on the field. “buster, heal! now!”

 

buster wasn’t stopping now!

 

the male was too distracted to notice the pounds of fur sprinting towards him, he was probably wearing a pair of earphones, and not even seungcheol’s shouts could get him to move.

 

“woah!”

 

seungcheol was face first in the mud, and buster was now at his destination, licking the face of his owner’s crush. 

 

“awe, cute doggie! where’s your owner?” he had such a pretty voice, and buster leaned into each stroke the male pressed into his fur.

 

“buster! god what are you doing?” brushing himself off, seungcheol looked up as he walked up to the male and buster. he was going to pull the dog away, but the man he’s been pining over for months seemed to enjoy the attention of his dog. “i’m so sorry.”

 

“no no, it’s alright! i love dogs, and buster is extremely cute!” he chuckled, and seungcheol thought he was going to melt into a puddle on the grass, because his crush was even more adorable in person. “and i think that he’s a very good boy for making us meet.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“don’t think i haven’t caught you staring at me for ages!” making eye contact with seungcheol, the man smiled, and the dog owner felt his cheeks burn because of the sun of a male that sat directly in front of him. “i know you’ve been checking me out, and i may have been doing the same…” his voice quietened at the end of the sentence, but seungcheol heard it loud and clear.

 

“i guess we’ve been busted!” they both physically cringed at the pun, but a light-hearted laugh followed shortly. “i’m seungcheol.”

 

“my name’s joshua.” the now identified man grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from his backpack, and scribbled down a series of numbers. eleven to be exact. “maybe we could meet up soon? i’d love to find out more about you and your dog, buster.”

 

taking the paper, seungcheol couldn’t stop himself smiling at joshua. “it would be a pleasure.”

 

buster barked contently, and both seungcheol and joshua giggled.

 

who knew that a few months later - after many more meetings - buster would now have two owners?


	3. it's not real! (but this kiss is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol is a highkey mood tbh

seungcheol was without a doubt a protective boyfriend.

 

not necessarily the type that would give restrictions and would cause a toxic relationship, but more or less the father figure. he wanted to make sure that his significant other was safe from all harm, and that no one would dare to hurt them. if they were in fear, he would comfort them. if they were upset, he would wipe their tears. he loved to show his self-proclaimed ‘dominance’ to the world, taunting the crowds with his defensive natures. 

 

so, of course, seungcheol decided to make a simple date even more intimate by taking his current boyfriend - hong jisoo - to the cinema to see a new horror film. 

 

he could already see the situation now: a scary image would pop up on the screen, and jisoo would cower away in fear, pressing his face into seungcheol’s chest. maybe even a tear or two could be shed, and seungcheol would kiss them away, starting on top of the younger’s head, and slowly making his way down to jisoo’s pretty lips. it seemed like a flawless plan, seeing as then seungcheol himself wouldn’t have to watch the film either. he could be the best boyfriend and he could get some good (but overpriced) popcorn as well. 

 

it was just timing that was needed now.

 

with the salted popcorn and the slush puppies in hand, jisoo skipped up to his boyfriend, who stood by the entrance to the screening room. he pecked seungcheol’s cheek and thanked him for paying for everything, in which seungcheol just chuckled in response. ‘this must be jisoo’s first horror film’, the eldest thought to himself, ‘because he seems so ecstatic to watch it.’

 

once they were settled in their seats (luckily, it happened to be the back row, so if seungcheol wanted to initiate any kisses, no one would have to witness them), jisoo settled his popcorn in between his legs and idled his head on seungcheol’s shoulder, eyes focused on the trailers rolling on the screen, and fingertips searching for his boyfriend’s hand. when they were finally intertwined, both boys felt a blanket of warmth cover them up, and seungcheol knew that this would be a great source of comfort for jisoo.

 

he was ready to be the best boyfriend.

 

however, that plan didn’t really last for long.

 

once the film got started, it was fairly boring, backstory after backstory being explained like it was a compilation of dr doofenshmirtz and perry the platypus scenes. jisoo started to yawn as the tension started to build up, but seungcheol could only find his heart beating faster as the minutes passed.

 

“there’s going to be a jumpscare in a second,” jisoo whispered out of nowhere, unfazed by the film as he stuffed another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

 

seungcheol raised an eyebrow as he kept his focus on the screen. “how do you—“

 

the killer jumped onto the character, and with that, seungcheol shrieked. 

 

it looked horrid, and the boy on screen seemed so small and frail - similar to jisoo’s build. whatever the creature was, it began to devour the young man, and seungcheol found himself in a reverse situation of his plan. he hated horror films, and it seemed like jisoo might love them. 

 

“it’s okay, cheol!” jisoo giggled, brushing his boyfriend’s hair with his fingers and peppering kisses where seungcheol would’ve wanted to place them in his plan. of course it backfired! “it’s not real, baby~” 

 

although, as much as seungcheol was irritated that he could not perform these acts towards his boyfriend, he couldn’t doubt the comfort that jisoo gives. just a small hug from jisoo meant more than a thousand written letters, safety and security wrapping around seungcheol like a burrito. he was gentle and delicate, not wanting any harm to inflict upon seungcheol - in fact, jisoo petting his hair was so delightful that it almost made seungcheol want to purr like a kitten. his attention was completely on seungcheol, and you could tell from each benevolent touch he placed upon the older’s skin, and how his eyes seemed to stare calmly into his fearful boyfriend’s own. 

 

“why did you buy tickets for the film if you don’t like horror?” jisoo whispered into his ear, resting his cheek on seungcheol’s scalp. 

 

“i-i-i thought you d-didn’t like them, so then i c-could protect you…” the older male was shivering in jisoo’s hold, even though the room was fairly hot. taking his chin in his hand, jisoo lifted seungcheol’s face upwards and placed a gossamer kiss onto his lips in an attempt to drown out the screams of the actors. it was true to say that it did work, as every other sense died away just so seungcheol could focus on how amazing jisoo’s lips felt on his own. nothing could hurt him when jisoo was nearby, and even though he tried to convince the world that he was a strong superman who could push through any mission, every hero has their fears. that was why he was glad to have hong jisoo for his own, because they balanced each other out so that their relationship was absolutely perfect. 

 

“you’re so silly, cheollie.” once they pulled away, jisoo muttered. “let’s leave.”

 

and so they did. 

 

jisoo seemed a little happier to exit than seungcheol, mostly because he didn’t want to sit through a film that his boyfriend clearly wasn’t going to enjoy. why should he get the right to have fun on a date when his boyfriend would be trekking through hell? as they walked towards the lobby, the younger male kept a glowing smile on his face and a quick skip in his step, whilst the elder boy slumped forward. his plan failed, and he never managed to impress jisoo with his strong boyfriend ideas. not even the lights brightening up the hallways could properly stay awake when they strolled forward, flickering in disappointment. 

 

“soo, i’m sorry for ruining our date.” pouted the leo, curling his arm around the capricorn’s inner elbow. 

 

“its okay, seungcheol. it’s my fault for not telling you that i loved horror films.” jisoo pulled him a little bit closer, so that the sides of their bodies were glued together. he didn’t step away from seungcheol when they entered the partially crowded lobby, either. “anyways, who said our date was over?”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“they’re showing the incredibles 2 soon, and we still have leftover popcorn.” he smiled, showing off his innocent smile, and seungcheol couldn’t resist to dive in for another kiss. it was long and slow, just the way he liked it, in order to take in everything irresistible about jisoo without feeling overwhelmed - like the way his lips would curl up brightly as he continued the kiss, and the way he would always radiate the sweet smell of caramel, and the way his hands always managed to find their way to his waist or his cheek so that they could have a closer proximity.

 

“excuse me,” a lady interrupted, a young boy sitting upon her hip. she seemed clearly frustrated, her wrinkles creasing up as she walked closer. “can you not make out in the middle of a public place? there are children here!”

  
jisoo smirked, his hand still lingering against seungcheol’s burning cheek. “avert their eyes then.” he snapped, before pulling seungcheol back in for another  osculation.


	4. i ship us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i live in england so this is me imagining what it would be like if cheolsoo were in my country  
> please come here on tour

the best time to go to the seaside was before sunset.

 

if you were in a country known for their hot days and humid nights, then maybe you might take your swimsuit and a couple of beach towels down to the coast in order to catch a tan. however, in england, it was never hot enough to tan properly, and the waters were never as beautiful as those in foreign countries, so the citizens usually decide to migrate to the beach when nighttime is approaching.

 

seungcheol knew this well, seeing as whenever he would stare out of the window of his house, it tended to being sunny one minute and raining the next. luckily enough, the bbc news team blessed the entire country with clear skies into the night, and seungcheol took it upon himself to take his boyfriend down to the seaside for the evening. joshua had never really visited the seaside before, seeing as he came from a city-orientated family who preferred to stay put where they were rather than travel, so this date was going to be extraordinary for him.

 

the drive was slightly tedious, despite the new cd that joshua had bought at a service station and the thousands of games of ‘i spy’, but soon enough, the capricorn’s eyes settled on the sparkling waters peeking from behind houses.

 

“i can see the sea, seungcheol!” joshua cheered, his entire face lighting up as he turned to his boyfriend. focusing on the road was a difficult task when joshua was so handsome and happy at the same time. “it’s so beautiful!”

 

“like you.”

“pardon?”

 

“you know what i said!” seungcheol giggled as he parked his fiat 500 into a parking space, which was situated directly next to the crumbling sea wall. the tide was perfect, splashing a fair distance away from the pavement, and the soft sand wasn’t heavily polluted by disregarded rubbish. the murky waters glimmered an iridescent navy as they trickled along the shore, and joshua admired it as seungcheol turned off the engine of his car.

 

once they were onto the pavements, seungcheol couldn’t help but slip his hand into joshua’s, swinging them back and forth like the popular children’s playground structure. he wondered what would catch joshua’s attention: maybe the colourful rock that was displayed next to the fresh doughnuts? possibly the extravagant pier that was packed with various rides? perhaps the crazy exhibits across the street that were situated next door to the souvenir shop? seungcheol would be happy with whatever joshua picks, as long as he gets to spend the night in his presence.

 

“can we go to the amusements?” joshua asked, pointing to one inside the pier, “we could try and win a stuffed animal together?”

 

“as long as i can challenge you to a game of ddr!”

 

“now that’s not fair! you’re really good at ddr…” joshua pouted, which initiated a quiet chuckle from the older boy. his boyfriend was so innocent and precious.

 

“i’ll go easy on you, baby.” he responded, which was a trigger for the pout to fade into a smile.

 

the arcade was something from a retro film of the nineties, with colours bursting from every seam and crack possible. machines of all types and genres lined the walls, some being a classic game, and others new and unfamiliar to joshua. there was so many options, all providing some sort of prize at the end, but once joshua spotted his boyfriend’s favourite game, he couldn’t control his feet from running towards it. neon colours danced about the screen as the machine awaited some players to dance along to the music, flashing lights bordering the screen. two dance mats were available for a game, and seungcheol was ready for a battle. settling for ‘get’cha head in the game’ from high school musical (even though joshua really wanted to dance to ‘never gonna give you up’), the couple positioned themselves for the song to begin, joshua taking a deep breath because seungcheol forced them to play on the hard mode.

 

the younger boy didn’t think he could sweat this much.

 

seungcheol was really good at this game, smoothly transitioning from arrow to arrow and even throwing in some swift movements of his own to just add to the entertaining performance. joshua tried to live up to the bar his boyfriend set, so he was forced to stick to the status quo of the song, and use his facial expressions to distract the eager dancer. it was tense, and joshua could feel the beads of sweat running down his forehead as the song swept into the dance break. both boys put their all into the final few moments of the tune, locking eyes with one another as their bodies remembered the chorus movements. unfortunately, joshua knew that he probably lost the game, but that couldn’t stop him from having a splendid experience with the love of his life - who happened to goofily smile and sing along to the well-known musical song.

 

of course seungcheol won with an ‘aaa’, but jisoo would happily take a ‘b’, because at least he passed, right?

 

after completing seungcheol’s request, the younger boy reminded the former about the stuffed animal, and soon spotted an eevee toy in one of the claw machines. seungcheol didn’t want to think about the fact that he spent £20 trying to get the toy from inside the box, but the grin from his boyfriend when the eevee was hugged in joshua’s arms was absolutely priceless.

 

the final part of their date was dinner, which obviously had to consist of fish and chips, eaten in the takeaway packaging with a wooden fork whilst sitting on the sea wall and watching the night stars wander along the horizon. they managed to catch the sunset before it passed, the cocktail of colours reflecting into the tranquil waters below, but once they were settled, a sheet of indigo blanketing the sky. seungcheol fed joshua a couple of the salted chips, the soft potato warming up the younger’s body with every bite, and joshua tried to cut up the fried cod with the utensils given. it failed immediately, and he was forced to settle with ripping it apart with his fingers.

 

after swallowing another chip, joshua spoke up. “you were right earlier,”

 

“right about what?”

 

“i did hear you say that i was beautiful,” he shuffled an inch closer to seungcheol so that his head could rest on the older’s shoulder. “but i think you’re even more beautiful. probably more beautiful than the stars tonight.”

 

“that is not possible, mr hong,” seungcheol moved his eyes from the landscape to the pretty boy beside him, and his smile grew larger than the stem of a sunflower. “as how will i be able to be more beautiful than the star sitting next to me?”

 

joshua blushed and stuffed more chips into his mouth. seungcheol kissed his crown of hair as the younger attempted to hide his face endearingly.

 

“i love you,” he whispered.

 

joshua quickly swallowed, keeping his face pressed into the pillow that was seungcheol’s chest. “i love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: sorry, there was a glitch and the drabble was posted twice on the same chapter?? it’s fixed now tho dw


	5. t h o t s h u a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay icon!jisoo is amazing just saying  
> me and chi (lupoxic) talk about this concept all the time and it was about time someone put it into words
> 
> _beware the pout_

“cheollie, look! there’s a sale!”

 

the man in question could barely feel his feet he pulled tons of bags, hoping that the weight of their contents doesn’t drag him to the floor. luckily enough, the store his boyfriend was nagging on about was in close proximity, so he just had to pray that his legs wouldn’t give way in the next five minutes. 

 

most people would never go to these lengths to please their significant others, but seungcheol had to be that one exception. you could say that cupid had flown down that one night at the gay bar and struck him straight through the heart when his eyes met with the younger boy’s own. dare he even call them something similar to eyes, for the only thing seungcheol could see in them were the stars of the night before, rather than the usual pupil pair. seungcheol was hypnotised by love; each giggle or word or even smile left seungcheol digging a six foot deep grave because his heart could hardly handle the effects. this boy was flawless inside and out, and there’s nothing seungcheol could do to detach himself from his boyfriend’s heart.

 

of course, jisoo - his boyfriend, and well-known gay icon of the internet - used this to his advantage. as much as he loved seungcheol, he also loved buying things, and what’s better than one bank account? two bank accounts!

 

don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t care if seungcheol refused to buy him the new louis vuitton duffle bag or the yves saint laurent stilettos when they get released. but, the august-born seemed so willing when jisoo asked, so how could he resist? they always say milk the cow until it’s dry, but jisoo doesn’t intend for seungcheol to be a walking talking wallet for the boy to take money from when he pleases. however, he knows his techniques, and seungcheol always seems to fall for them.

 

every.

goddamn.

time.

 

jisoo strutted forward through the crowds, his strappy heels colliding with the marble topper of the second floor foundations. his soft stomach was on show for the entire day - all thanks to a mustard yellow crop top of the t-shirt style - and seungcheol found it absolutely adorable on the american male. his hips sashayed from side to side as he walked (mostly to show off how beautifully his new charcoal skinny jeans showed off his ‘close-enough’ hip curves), and seungcheol was surprised that jisoo didn’t trip up over all the fallen plastic soldiers, spilling out their guts of cotton and polyester. 

 

after what felt like years, they finally made it to shop jisoo wanted, the boy’s onyx hair bobbing up and down in excitement as he skipped about the aisles. seungcheol knew that he shouldn’t be allowing jisoo to spend their money as wildly as he is, afraid of what their landlord will think if they fail to summon the correct amount of cash for their apartment rent this month. albeit, he can’t resist the soft smile on jisoo’s face when seungcheol takes him outside - whether they’re buying articles of clothing or going out for a date (one of their personal favourites was the gondola ride down the han river in the middle of spring; a flower landed on jisoo’s shoulder, and seungcheol didn’t even notice because he was lost in the beauty of his boyfriend). jisoo was the sun, banishing away any darkness that would wash seungcheol over. 

 

“what do you think of this, cheol?” he pulled out a navy blazer, adorn with golden embellishments and black buttons to contrast. although it was a stunning jacket, jisoo would never catch himself wearing anything of the sort unless they attended an awards evening, and that’s what confused seungcheol. 

 

“but i thought you hated wearing blazers, why would you buy something you’ll never wear?”

 

“it’s not for me, it’s for you!” there’s the catch. 

 

“honestly jisoo, i don’t need any new clothes.” he chuckled lightly, his wallet begging for mercy in the back of his jeans. “i’m fine with that suit we bought two years ago, no one cares that i’ve worn it every time. all anyone can focus on is you, and - as long as they don’t try and steal you from me - i’m fine with that, beautiful.” 

 

a blush throbbed at jisoo’s cheeks, the boy turning away to pretend to look through the other jackets. seungcheol decided to play with his boyfriend’s heartstrings a little longer, and pressed a slobbery kiss against his burning face, causing his face to set ablaze. 

 

he cocked his eyebrow, “i’ll kiss you back if you try it on.”

 

“really?”

 

“on lips if it’s without the shirt.”

 

“is this blackmail i hear?” the older boy smirked in return, sussing out jisoo’s plans, until the latter masked his face with seungcheol’s only weakness: his pout. that pout could cause a complete army to become submissive to jisoo, it held so much power. when jisoo pouts, you know you’re not going to win. the bottom lip quivered as it was pushed forward, and seungcheol huffed. “fine, i’ll try it on.”

 

squealing, the ebony haired boy wrapped his arms around the other male’s torso and jumped into his chest, grinning into his shoulder. “thank you cheollie!”

 

“you’re so dramatic that it’s cute,” seungcheol laughed sweetly in response, continuing to giggle as the fashionista dragged him towards the changing rooms and pushed him into one of the blue-velvet-curtained cubicles. god, he was so in love with the december boy. 

 

slipping off his slogan shirt and flinging it onto the hanger, seungcheol unveiled the blazer from over the metal holder. it was delicate to touch, most likely to be weaved of cotton, and definitely too expensive for the average blazer. although, after slipping it over his own shoulders and taking a look at his figure in the mirror, seungcheol couldn’t believe how well it fitted him, accentuating his shoulders to the perfect broadness, and exposing the correct amount of chest that would leave jisoo drooling. 

 

slowly, he drew back the curtains to reveal himself to the curious eyes of his boyfriend, who audibly gasped, almost dropping the items he had found in the shop from his hands. once again, jisoo’s cheeks burned hot pink.

 

“what do you think?” seungcheol smirked as he spun around on the spot, placing his hands upon his hips. the younger boy didn’t really say much in response, but instead, he tackled seungcheol back into the changing room and pressed his glossed lips upon seungcheol’s tinted own. he wasn’t playing any games as he immediately deepened the kiss, the overwhelming sensation overruling any thoughts of social dignity (he was internet famous, did he have any dignity to lose in the first place?). jisoo wasn’t holding back, nibbling gently on seungcheol’s bottom lip, but unfortunately, seungcheol had to pry the younger away from his face for now. 

 

it obviously initiated the pout, but this would be the only time seungcheol had to say no to jisoo’s begging. the first and the last. 

 

“not now, baby. somewhere more private.” he whispered against the fashionista’s lips, who took a step back to collect his thoughts within his lustful mind, and then held up a navy outfit, complete with a matching blouse, flare pants, fishnets, and heeled booties. 

 

“we can match on our next date!” he smiled again, pressing the clothes against his body in order for seungcheol to imagine them on his boyfriend. “please seungcheol~! please let me buy them!”

 

“fine, but only if we can get taco bell for lunch.” 

 

jisoo locked his dainty fingers with seungcheol’s rough ones - which is something he does when he gets affectionate - and mouthed a thank you to his lover, before grabbing the slogan shirt from the hook, dragging him out of the changing rooms and up to the tills.

 

saying seungcheol was whipped for jisoo was definitely an understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> which drabble is your favourite? tell me in the comments! uwu
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
